Eyes May See
by Chlover
Summary: Christie has a stalker. Rating's may get worse when future chapters come up. Some Yurri may also be expected. ENJOY!
1. Narrow Doors

A/N: Yes, I decided to roam from the Yaoi into… Yurri. No I'm kidding, kinda… There will be a bit of Yurri in future chapters, should I chose to continue this, but the basic pairing in this fic is my absolute fav pairings, besides Hwoajin of course! This, like my fic, 'All is Fair' is only an experiment. Only unlike the fic I just mentioned, this one has future chapters already planned out. 

**Disclaimer** the poem interspersed within this Chapter is "Narrow Doors" by Frannie Stearns Davis. It is not mine. Speaking of things that aren't mine, Tekken is one of them. And all the two characters in this chapter related to Tekken are not mine either.

**Eyes May See** Chapter One The Narrow Doors 

_**The wide door into sorrow_

_Stands open night and day._

_With head held high and dancing feet_

_I pass it on my way. **_

            The cab pulled to a stop in front of a large house. It was beautiful. Christie stared up at the walls as she got out of the van and walked over to the trunk with the driver. The door of the house opened and a young Japanese woman ran out, her arms wide, and hugged the awestruck Brazilian. Christie hugged back with one arm as she continued to stare and pull at one of her bags. 

            "I can't believe you finally made it!" Noriko shrieked, grabbing a couple of Christie's suitcases, "These are heavy! What did you pack? Your whole country?"

            Christie laughed, "If only that were possible…"

            The Driver carried the last 2 bags to the door. She paid him, giving him a generous tip and watched as the van drove away before turning back to her friend and grinning excitedly. No words were necessary. They hadn't seen each other for two years and were happy just looking at each other. Years of information passed through one excited flash of the eyes, and they giggled and ran into the living room, leaving the bags inside by the door.

            "I missed you!" Noriko hugged Christie once more.

            The Brazilian squeezed her friend before sitting down, "This is so weird. It's been a whole two years since I came here for the tournament, and I already feel like I've been in Japan for years… besides the fact that I don't understand a word anybody says."

            Noriko giggled, "So what's the boy scene? Did you and Eddy hook up since you found him?"

            "Eddy? No way… Ok maybe for a little while, but he was totally obsessed with power and it got really irritating… aside from in bed… and I dropped him."

            "Really?" Noriko grinned, "So he was good in bed?"

            "Ooooohhh!" Christie moaned loudly, "He was a GOD in bed."

            Noriko and Christie both begun to laugh. They fell off their chairs and onto the floor. Christie quickly stopped laughing and faced her friend, crossing her legs. Noriko stopped to and crossed her legs also facing Christie. She could see a playful question on the Brazilian's face and couldn't wait to answer whatever it was.

            Christie didn't let Noriko down. "So what about you? Any man in your life?"

            "Many!" Noriko grinned.

            "Well, give me details, girl!"

            Noriko Leaned in closer, "Tommy Chung."

            Christie's eyes widened, "You mean that Buff Chinese guy we met in the club last time I was here?" She shook her head, "You can't be serious."

            "I can be serious, and I am. I totally dated him for a whole month."

            "A month?" Christie laughed, "Was he a god too?"

            "No."

            Noriko and Christie began laughing again, falling forwards into each other and hugging each other. Their eyes closed. Soon their laughing was interrupted by Noriko's cell phone ringing. She frowned at the unwanted interruption as she looked at the caller ID. She sighed and walked into thee next room to answer it. 

            Christie waited patiently. Before Noriko finally came back in, Christie had counted 254 lines in the carpet. She looked up at her Japanese friend with tired eyes, "What was it? A new Boyfriend?"

            Noriko shook her head, "I have to go attend a meeting. Some idiot wants to make a presentation for some Tourism commercial."

            "If he's cute, get his number for me, will ya?" Christie winked.

            "Only if I don't want him," Noriko winked back and walked out of the room.

            Christie smiled to herself as she turned on the TV. All the channels were in Japanese so she settled with a cartoon, guessing what was going on. 

            Fifteen minutes later the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught Christie's full attention. Surely Noriko wouldn't be home so quickly. Then she remembered that Noriko had a roommate. It was about time Christie had someone to talk to! She jumped up off the floor and ran to the door. After a few moments the door opened and in walked a tall curvy woman with long flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed like a French maid.

            Christie and the woman looked at each other for a few moments, both in extremely revealing clothing, and both with a similar build. Christie stepped back a couple steps, allowing the other woman more entryway. She couldn't stop staring. This woman was beautiful! They grinned in unison and right away Christie knew she'd get along with the woman. With a grin like that it was a given.

            The woman closed the door behind her and faced the Brazilian again, "You must be Christie Monteiro."

            "Yeah. You must be… Noriko's roommate."

            "Aw," The woman frowned, "Noriko didn't talk about me enough to mention my name? That's rather depressing. My name is Venus Libricht… Where is Noriko?"

            Christie frowned, "She left to a meeting thing. Aren't there any English channels?"

            Venus laughed and took off her shoes, "There are a few, but they suck. I've got a DVD library. Wanna watch a movie? I've got tons!"

            Christie nodded. Venus grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall and up some stairs. They stepped into a large walk-in closet to see DVD's covering the walls. Venus took one out and pulled Christie to another room complete with a large screen TV, a DVD player, Cushions lining the floor, and blankets everywhere. Christie stepped into the room and tripped, and fell flat on her face. She sat up and pressed on the floor, fascinated by her hand being able to sink into it.

            Venus watched from the doorway, grinning, "The floor isn't a floor."

            "Sweet!" Christie got up and hopped around, "It's seriously a BED room! You could totally have orgies in here!"

            "I'll go make some popcorn. What do you want to drink? Coke, Pepsi, or ice Tea?"

            Christie thought for a moment, "Pepsi."

            Venus smiled and walked away. Christie let herself fall backwards and giggled when she sunk in about a foot. She always knew Noriko and her roommate were rich but she never imagined they'd have a literal bedroom. The most amazing part was that she'd be living in the house with these two filthy rich girls for a while. 

            She propped a cushion under her head and covered herself with a blanket. If only grandfather could see her. He'd probably be doing flips all over the room if he were there. She smiled and thought about her family. It was hard to imagine what life would have been like if she grew up in a house like that. Noriko did and she was fine. Eddy did too, but money and power did get to his head very easily. Christie decided she was glad she grew up how she did because it was no use regretting what you had no choice over. 

            After a few minutes, Venus came back in carrying a huge bowl of Popcorn and two big Glasses with 3 straws sticking out of each. Christie hopped up and grabbed the bowl, setting it on the ground beside where she was laying. She then took the glass Venus was holding out to her and the two laid down, Venus quickly pulling together her own mini sub-bed. 

            "Before the movie starts I should tell you something."

            "You're really a man?" Christie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

            Venus considered, "Uh… not last time I checked. No. There's a room across the hall from this one. The doorknob is brass instead of a silver color like the rest of them. Even if the door is open, it's off limits. Noriko would freak if anyone went in there."

            "Off limits? Why?" Christie asked, intrigued.

            "One of Noriko's family superstitions. Both her father and her grandfather committed suicide in that room, so her family believes that it is cursed. In fact, it was her father that first decided it was cursed and wouldn't let anyone in it, but one day he was tricked in," Venus said in a spooky campfire story type voice, "The minute after he stepped through that door, Everything went wrong. He went completely nuts. His wife left him, his son ran away, his youngest daughter died, and Noriko was going to commit him so he killed himself."

            Christie raised an eyebrow sceptically, "She never told me that."

            "It's not one of those things she likes to brag about," Venus shrugged, "And now for our feature presentation!" She pressed a button on a remote and the door shut. Another button and the lights faded. Another one and the TV turned on, and the DVD player started. She started putting in the code.

            "What movie is it?"

            Venus grinned, "Modern Vampires."

            Christie's eyes Widened, "Are you serious? SWEET! That's like my fav movie of all times! Casper Van Dien's ass, here we come! Omigosh I think I love you Venus!"

_**I never tread within it._

_I never turn to see_

_The wide door into sorrow._

_It cannot frighten me. **_

            The next day Christie walked down the hall of the second floor, past the cursed room, she laughed to herself at the silly superstition without even looking at it. The stairs creaked underneath her weight, but the carpet muffled the sound into a quiet moan. She stretched as she stepped into the kitchen. Noriko and Venus were sitting on the floor by a low table, eating noodles. Noriko was sitting very stiff and proper like one of those traditional Japanese women you see on movies. Venus, however, was leaning on the table, her legs spread out at her side. Christie grabbed a bowl of noodles and joined them, taking her own unique relaxed position.

            Noriko looked at Christie and smiled, "Good morning."

            Christie frowned as she tried to grasp some noodles with Chopsticks, "Morning…" She dropped a few more, "Damn it! How do you work these things?"

            Noriko giggled, "You'll get used to them. There are some forks somewhere around here. I have to go to work right away. Venus has taken the day off so she'll keep you company. Is that all right?"

            "That's all great!" Christie grinned at Venus who grinned back.

            Venus picked up her bowl and dumped the rest of the noodles into her mouth. She spoke with her mouth full, "We're going shopping. Hurry and eat!"

            "SHOPPING!" Christie shrieked and proceeded to tossing the chopsticks down, and eating the noodles with her fingers. Noriko shook her head, baffled by how two women could have such a lack of table manners.

            After Christie finished, Venus pulled her out the door. She hopped down to the car on one foot, trying to get her shoes on. They got in, and buckled up, only pushing their excitement aside for one moment to wave at Noriko who was watching them through the window. The engine started with a low growl. Venus flashed Christie a bright smile before putting the car in drive and stepping on the gas.

            They made it downtown within five minutes, on account of Venus's need for speed. She parked in a lot behind a sushi bar and got out. Christie followed. They stood outside the car for a few moments allowing Christie to take in the series of shops surrounding her. There were fast food restaurants, fancy Japanese restaurants, Toyshops, candy shops, and a rather interesting street a bit farther away. Christie squinted, trying to see what kind of shops were down that street. Venus grinned and started walking down that way, once again, the Brazilian followed close behind. 

            Once at the street Christie gasped. Cyber punk Clothing shops, sex shops, Goth shops, and clubs littered the street. She said nothing, but instead decided to give an example of what she was thinking by running into the cyberpunk clothing shop. Venus followed, amused by her new friend's excitement.

            They shopped for 3 hours before deciding to get something to eat. They carried their bags back to the car and went into the sushi bar. There were only two tables left and Christie bounded to one before anyone could take it. Venus shook her head, still grinning and went to order their food.

            Their food came quickly. Before Christie was able to stuff a piece of shrimp on a ball of rice into her mouth, a familiar face stepped in the door. She gasped and put the sushi down on her plate, "Omigosh it's him!"

            Venus looked around, "Who?"

            Christie's jaw dropped open, "That guy with the lone spike on his head. It's Jin Kazama. I met him at a tournament I went to two years ago!"

            "Well go talk to him!"

            "But," Christie frowned, "What if he doesn't remember me?"

            Venus laughed, leaning over and unzipping Christie's jacket halfway, "Now he'll remember you."

            Christie snickered and got up. She watched Jin take a seat at the other table and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her for a moment with a confused blank expression on his face, "… Suminasen?"

            "Osoroshii kangae nimo osoware mas," Christie replied, it being the only Japanese phrase she knew how to say.

            Jin raised his brow, "Do you now?"

            Christie shrugged, "I don't know. Tell me what I said and I'll give you a straight reply. Sound like a deal?"

            "You said, 'I have many evil thoughts.'"

            "In that case, yes." She grinned, "You waiting for someone?"

            He shook his head and nodded at the other seat, "Would you like to sit down?"

            Christie grinned and sat down, "What did you call me?"

            He smiled, "Suminasen? That means waiter."

            "Waiter?" She frowned, "Does that mean you don't recognise me? Even with my chest ready to fall out any second?"

            "I'd probably recognise you without… that, Miss Monteiro. I was just playing with you," He glanced toward the front, "It would have been a lot more fun had you brushed up on your Japanese."

            She smiled, "Give me your arm."

            Jin obeyed, hesitantly, but without questioning. Christie took a pen out of her pocket, rolled up Jin's sleeve and began to write down an address, "This is where I'll be staying for awhile. Drop by sometime," She winked as she stood up, "We'll… Catch up."

            "But," He raised an eyebrow, "Don't people usually give their numbers?"

            Christie grinned, "If you want my number, you're going to have to come and get it," and she went back to sit with Venus.

_**The Narrow doors to sorrow_

_Are secret, still, and low:_

_Swift tongues of dusk that spoil the sun_

_Before I even know. **_

            Venus dropped Christie off at the house because she had to go to work. Christie plodded in, carrying all her bags. Why did shopping have to be so hard on the feet? She trudged up the stairs and put everything in her room. A draft blew in, rustling the curtains. That couldn't be normal. That was a rather large draft for indoors. A window must've been open somewhere. 

            Christie walked back down the hallway and stopped by the cursed room. That's where the draft was coming from! She peaked in, without stepping over the threshold. The window was shattered. Her eyes widened as all the possibilities flicked through her mind. 'Stay calm Christie, stay calm,' she thought to herself. No matter what happened, panicking would do more harm then good. 

Before she could turn away there was a movement in the corner of her eye. She faced the room again only to see a small brown speckled bird limping around near the wall. Its wing was wounded. Christie ran into the room and picked it up, whispering soothingly to it. The wing was beginning to bleed.

The phone rang. Christie ran out to the hall phone with the bird pressed securely to her chest. She shifted it around gently, freeing one of her hands, and picked up the receiver, "Tseki residence."

"Monteiro," A raspy voice said with a mocking tone.

"That's me! What can I do for you?"

            A laugh from the other line startled Christie, but he replied before she could say anything, "You can do a lot of things for me. Let's start by undoing that Jacket all the way."

            Christie laughed, "No," And started undoing her Jacket.

            "Why do you say no when you're doing it anyway?"

            Christie froze.

            "That bird doesn't look to good. You should bandage it up."

            Christie hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. The bird chirped in pain, and she slowed down, whispering an apology as if the bird would understand. The phone call left her a little freaked out as she searched the house for something to bandage the bird with. 

            The doorbell rang. Christie considered not answering it, but perhaps it was someone important. She sighed and walked down the hall, holding the bird's wing with a rag gently, trying not to affect the fracture. She stood next to the door, realizing that she had no hands to open it with. "It's unlocked!" She called, "Come in!"

            The door opened and Jin Kazama walked in. He looked at her and then at the bird. His eyes widened, "What happened?"

            "It crashed through a window and broke it's wing," She frowned, "I don't know what to do. I can't call a vet because I don't understand the phone book and I don't know where there is a vet so I can't go to one, besides, I don't have a car, and the poor thing might not be allowed in a cab."

            Jin looked at the bird, "May I?"

            Christie nodded, "By all means."

            He gently took the bird from her and studied it for a few moments, "Where's a flat surface? I can fix this."

            "Uh… Kitchen. This way," Christie led him to the counter, "What do you need?"

            Jin gave her requests and Christie scrambled around the house looking for the right things. Eventually she found everything, or just about everything and similar substitutes for what she couldn't find. Jin worked on the bird for almost a half an hour before putting it in a well-ventilated large box with food. He straightened up and glanced at Christie who was staring at him in amazement.

            He smiled, "My mother taught me how to care for animals."

            She smiled back, "Thank you."

            "Well," Jin looked went over to the sink and washed his hands, "I didn't come here to save a Dusky Thrush. I came to see you."

            "Dusky thrush?"

            He laughed lightly, "That's the type of bird it was."

            "Oh."

            Jin paused, "You said it crashed through a window?"

            "Yes."

            He frowned, "Amazing it lived through that with only a fractured wing. That should have killed it. Of course, I'm glad it didn't, but it's still weird."

            Christie shrugged and pulled Jin into the living room, "You have to tell me what's happening on this crazy cartoon!"

            Jin grins as he watches the Brazilian turn on the TV.

**My dancing feet are frozen.

I stare. I can but see.

The narrow doors to sorrow

They stop the heart in me. **

            A cool breeze blew across the room, Bringing Christie to a comfortable awakening. She rubbed her eyes and lazily sat up. The house was unusually quite, but all she could think about was Jin as she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She hummed to herself as she undressed. 

            Christie walked down into the kitchen only to find it empty. She looked out the window to see the car gone. The table was empty, and so was the sink. There was no proof whatsoever that any breakfast was eaten. A note sat on the table. Christie walked over and picked it up, skimming over it quickly. She gasped, bringing a hand up and covering her own mouth in shock.

Christie!

          I'm sorry but I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. I assumed you had a long night so I left without you. Noriko was in a car accident and is in the hospital. She's awake and everything. The doctors assured me that she wasn't dieing, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for a while. There's a number for a cab company by the phone. Come down here when you're ready.

Sincerely, 

Venus

            Christie put down the note and sighs. She walks over to the phone and studies the number. Her wet hair drips onto the page, smearing the name of the cab company, but she manages to save the number by flinging her hair behind her back. She reaches for the receiver but before she can touch it, it rings.

            Jin got her number before he left the night before. Christie jumped up and down thinking that it must be him. She picked up the receiver and said, "ohaioh!"

            A raspy laugh came in response, startling Christie. The creepy man spoke, "Good morning, my dear. Did you enjoy yourself with Jin? I know I enjoyed the show you two gave me," He laughed a slow almost moaning laugh, "Won't you speak to me, dear? You know, I didn't ensure you're being alone this morning just to talk to a wall."

            "Ensure?" Christie asked, confused, "How the hell did you do that?"

            "Noriko made a lovely performance of strength when she crawled out of that mess of a car after my friend hit her. I have it on tap if you are interested."

            Christie contained herself, wanting to scream and lash out at the man, "What do you want?"

            "We'll get to that later. For now, I suggest you do as you're told. That friend of mine I told you about is in the hospital with your friend, and he's armed and ready to blow her existence away at my signal." He paused to allow his words to sink in, "Now go to your room and change. Put on you're new gloss latex jeans and… let's see… That heavy weight storm trooper bra thing."

            "It's not a bra," Christie argued.

            The man sighed, "Do you really think it wise to argue with me? Now when you're all prettied up, make your way to the hospital and visit your friend. If you didn't show up, it might look a little suspicious. Don't try telling anyone either. I'm always watching you."

            She shook her head and hung up. It was time to change. 

            Obeying the man about the choice of clothing wasn't hard. The clothes may have been skimpy but she had been wearing much worse just the day before. She called a cab and went to the hospital, trying to catch anyone following her. Something always had to ruin her fun. In this case it was a homicidal stalker. Damn. 

            Inside the hospital, a nurse signed her in a book and gave her directions to where Noriko was staying. She thanked the nurse quickly, especially glad that someone actually knew English. She went up the elevator to the third floor, only because she couldn't find the stairs. The actual room was easier to find. The number system was a little confusing so Christie just walked until she seen the right one.

            Venus stood inside the door. As soon as Christie stepped in, she was pulled back out.

            "Hey! What the hell?" Christie asked, frowning, "I want to go see Noriko, please. I'm worried about her!"

            Venus shook her head, "She's sleeping and the nurses would have kicked you out in a matter of seconds anyway. They're taking her for tests. You'll have to wait longer, friend. Let's go get some coffee."

            Christie shrugged and followed Venus into a small deserted room, "Doesn't anyone else drink coffee?"

            "Not from this room. There's a cafeteria downstairs," Venus answered as she locked the door.

            "Wha-What," Christie stammered, "What are you doing?"

            Venus grinned and stepped toward Christie, "You look very sexy today."

            "Huh?" The Brazilian stepped back, "Thanks but please get the fuck away from me before you really scare me."

            "Scare you? Oh I don't mind." Venus ran her hand along Christie's face, going down the neck and stopping just above the chest, "You know, maybe you'll be more comfortable if you know exactly what is happening right now."

            Venus undid a few of the buttons on her shirt, and slipped out of her baggy jeans, revealing a g-string. She stepped closer to Christie to the point where they could feel each other's warm breath. Venus kissed Christie's neck, causing the Brazilian to shiver. She then ran her tongue along Christie's flesh, from the neck to the lips and presented her with a hungry kiss. After a few moments, Venus broke away from the kiss and grinned, "Do you still want me to stop?"

            "No."

_** Oh, stranger than my midnights_

_Of loneliness and strife_

_The doors that let the dark leap in_

_Across my sunny life. **_


	2. Fear

A/N: I apologise for the horrible mistakes in the previous chapter, and I tried to write this one more carefully, but I haven't had the time to proofread correctly so I've been stuck just skimming through quickly to catch what I can. If this one is just as bad, I apologise, and I'll try to fix it later.

**Disclaimer** the poem in this chapter is "Fear II" By Sam Price. It is not mine, nor is anything related to Tekken. Venus is mine. You can't have her! Not the planet, the girl, you weirdo!

Eyes May See 

Chapter 2

Fear 

_**I Fear to lose my soul,   
to spiral down and out of control. **_

            The bird was gone. No one could explain it, but two days after it crashed through the window, the box was just empty. The box wasn't open and there were no other signs that it could have escaped. It was just gone. Christie had only been in Japan for four days and things were already too much. She was scared and didn't know what to do about it other then just focusing on better things. Was there any other way to keep a grasp on sanity? Four days…

            She had just awakened from a nightmare just an hour before. The nightmare was what really shook her up. It was a reality check. It forced her to face what she wouldn't accept about the man who supposedly was always watching her. In the nightmare he chased her down a crowded street. He had no face. She ran into what looked like a restaurant, but it was empty and dark. No one was there to help her and she was alone. The man caught up with her and she woke up. The worst part about the dream was the intense emotions. The fear, the helplessness, the panic, and the defeat.

            The phone rang. Christie jumped. Was it that man again? She shuddered just thinking about the raspy voice, but she had to answer it. Noriko was still in the hospital and the call could be about her. Christie reached over and took the receiver. She pressed her ear to it, and remained silent for a moment, afraid to speak. "Hello?" She said finally.

            "Christie?" It was Jin's voice, "Is something wrong?"

            She sighed with relief, "No. I'm fine." She considered telling him but decided against it. It wasn't right to lay something like that on someone she barely knew. But she wanted to tell someone. She didn't want to be alone in this, especially after that dream.

            He paused, "Are you sure? You don't sound all that 'fine'." 

            "Don't worry about it," She smiled weakly to herself, "So… What's up?"

            "Oh, uh, I was just calling to see," He started, "if you wanted to do something on Friday. Dinner perhaps?"

            Christie's smile broadened, "Friday? Sure! … Now what day is it today?"

            Jin laughed, "Wednesday."

            "Aw!" She whined, still smiling, "I have to wait two whole days? It better not be a fancy thing though, kuz I have nothing fancy to wear, and I don't have that kind of cash."

            "Christie," He laughed again, "I asked you out. I'm paying. As for that fancy thing, well I can't make any promises. It hardly matters. You'd look ravishing no matter what you wore."

            She grinned, "I don't remember you being such a charmer at the tournament."

            "I was there to kill someone and there were 3 people there who wanted to kill me. I don't know but that situation doesn't exactly bring out my most charming side," he said with an amused tone. 

            "Oh, well where and when should I meet you?"

            "How many dates have you been on, girl?" He chuckled, "I'll pick you up around 8, if that's alright."

            "8 it is. See you then, Jin."

            "Bye."

            Christie hung up the phone, finding it hard to wipe the smile off her face. Venus stepped into the doorway of the living room, her hair soaked and a towel wrapped around her. She pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and raised her brow at Christie, "Well? Whom were you talking to?"

            "Remember that guy I went to talk to at the sushi bar? He called. We're going out on Friday."

            Venus kneeled down in front of Christie and rested her head on the Brazilian's lap. "Wow girl," She sighed, "Four days and you've already got a boyfriend." She ran her fingers along the seam of Christie's booty shorts, "I hope he doesn't mind sharing you."

            "He's not my boyfriend. Yet," Christie smirked and combed her fingers through the wet hair on her lap.

            "Well," Venus said, pulling herself up to kiss Christie's lips, "I have to go get ready for work," She kissed the Brazilian's neck as she hooked her fingers in the front of Christie's bikini top, "We're going clubbing tonight. Be ready when I come home," She stood and snapped the elastic of the Bikini top against Christie's skin.

            "OW!" The Brazilian hopped to her feet. She grinned, "Where do you work anyway? I don't know but I can't think of any place you can get that much money at when you wear things like that French maid outfit."

            Venus grinned back, "I'm a stripper," and walked out to get ready for work.

            Christie stood there, her mouth open and eyes wide, "Of all the girls in Japan, I had to pick a German stripper!" She shook her head, "I can't believe this! Just my luck."

            "I picked you!" Venus called from the other room, "You know you want me!"

            She grinned, "Yeah, so?"

            11:34 pm. Christie frowned at the clock. A half an hour fast again! She had just fixed it the previous night. She sat on her bed and dropkicked the clock across the room. She was dressed and ready to go, but Venus was four minutes late.

            The sound of a car pulling into the driveway brought a smile across Christie's face. She slipped her arms through the sleeve of her small jacket and ran out of the room and down the stairs. The house was quiet and dark, and she was glad to be getting out of it for a while. Especially with the knowledge that someone could be watching her when she's alone in the dark.

            Christie ran out the door and climbed into the car. Venus looked her companion up and down before stepping on the gas and speeding into the night.

            10 minutes later they walked into a large building. Loud music shook the walls, and strobe lights made the dancing figures look almost mechanical. Venus wasted no time before pulling Christie out into the dance floor. Their hips pounded with the beat of the music. Everyone on the floor was so close; one wouldn't be able to tell who was dancing with whom. Everyone seemed to be grinding everyone. Christie grinned as men and woman danced with her. It was one large mechanical dry orgy. 

            Something vibrated. Christie grabbed the cell phone she borrowed from Noriko and glanced at it. Blocked Number? She struggled her way out of the mass of thrusting bodies and stepped out the backdoor where it was quieter. For some strange reason, the person calling hadn't given up by then, so she pressed 'talk'.

            "Yeah?"

            "Did you miss me?" the raspy voice spoke up, "I know I missed talking to you, of course, watching you is like watching a movie, and I'm a part of it. I just can't wait until the climax, can you? I wonder if the hero dies at the end."

            Christie looked around the alley, "Where are you?"

            "Around."

            "Can you see me?"

            "Always."

            She bit her lip, "How?"

            "Careful, don't bite too hard. I don't imagine your little Lesbian lover would like to kiss a bloody lip, of course, she is a strange one."

            Christie stuck up her middle finger, "Tell me what the hell you want and leave me the fuck alone, buddy. I've got a life to live and I don't need your pathetic ass screwing it up!"

            "So hostile," He laughed, "Alright. I'll come take what I want. I hope you don't mind if I bring my friends. Oh, and please fight, it adds challenge and I fucking love a challenge."

            A group of large guys appeared around the corner, silhouetted by the streetlights. Each one of them appeared to be carrying sticks or bars or something of the sort. Christie gasped and broke into a sprint going in the other direction. Potholes tripped her every now and then, and eventually she realized the group wasn't chasing her. She stopped under a streetlight in front of a closed bookshop. The phone rang again. It was the hospital's number. 

            "Hello?" She said, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

            A raspy laugh responded, "Do you really think I'd need my friends to help me deal with you?"

            "Yeah I thought the concept of you having friends was a little out there," She replied, still trying to cover up her fear.

            "I hope you don't mind, I left a little present for you at the bar in the club. I'm sure you'll be please to see your old friend the thrush, although it is missing something important, mainly its life."

            Christie hung up and dialled the number for a cab.

_**To slip away,   
A little bit more everyday. **_

            Five days since she arrived in Japan. Christie's door was closed and locked, not allowing any unwanted people in. Blankets covered her windows and she stayed mostly in the walk-in-closet, reading a romance novel. Venus wanted Christie to go out shopping with her, but the Brazilian refused to leave her room. She had the same nightmare and wasn't willing to put herself in the position where that could be a possibility. 

            Noriko called a few times and tried to get Christie to explain what she was so scared about. Venus even tried some reverse psychology, but nothing worked. It seemed so hopeless.

            Christie stood and walked out of the closet. The book was finished, and she was tired of being alone. She pressed herself against the door that led to the hallway and listened. Nothing. "VENUS!" She called. No answer, "VEEEEENUS!"

            The sound of someone scrambling up the stairs brought a weak smile to her face. "Christie? Are you going to come out now? It's almost time for supper! You should come out with me and get some fresh air."

            "NO!" Christie insisted, "I can't go outside… Will you come in here and stay with me for a while? I don't want to bed alone."

            Venus thought for a moment, "Alright. Let me in."

            She unlocked the door and welcomed her friend with a hug. Venus hugged back and kissed Christie on the cheek. They smiled at each other and settled into the dark room. 

            Their night consisted of talking about boys, and telling stories about how they grew up. They stayed cuddled up the whole night and eventually fell asleep together, Venus's head resting on her companion's steadily rising and falling chest. They were comfortable but the secret of the raspy voiced man created tension between the knowing and the unknowing.

            Normal sounds creaked and rattled in the house. Trees scratched against the walls, wind whistled through the closed windows, rain beat on the roof. Every thing was normal. Christie woke up, but didn't move. She didn't want to disturb Venus. She lay there, just staring at the ceiling, letting the sound of the rain sooth her into a relaxed state. 

            A crash. Christie jumped at the sound. She slipped out from under Venus careful not to wake her, and walked to her door and listened. Another crash. Footsteps. Shit. It didn't sound good. Christie unlocked her door, and stepped out into the hallway. No one in sight. She closed the door behind her. There was no way anyone was getting to Venus on her watch. Silently, she thanked Eddy for teaching her how to fight and she walked down the hall checking all the rooms for a broken window or an intruder.

            The second floor was clean. It was time to go down the stairs. She did so, sticking to the sides where the stairs would make less noise. She walked silently into the living room. The windows were in tact and there were no unwanted guests. What was going on? She turned the other way and went into the kitchen. Nothing. Strange. She ran back to the bathroom and checked the windows. Still nothing.

            Christie leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding her head in her hands. It was just too weird. She looked around the room in confusion. Her eyes were a little fuzzy from sleep. She sighed, "I've completely lost it."

_**Till there's nothing left,   
No socks, no vest.  
For my soul to wear,   
Will people stare? **_

            The doorbell rang. It was almost too loud. Christie sat in the 'Bed' room as she listened to Venus answering the door. Her eyes stared out into the hall and into the cursed room. It was Friday, but Christie had lost all sense of time. She knew Jin was due soon, but she didn't think it was that soon. Lucky Venus had made her get appropriate clothes on earlier. Footsteps came up the stairs. She didn't move. Murmurs came from the dark hallway, and she knew they were whispering about her. It angered her. 

            Jin stepped into her line of sight. His eyes assessed the pathetic sight before him. Christie still didn't move, imagining that she knew exactly what he was thinking and it wasn't pretty, but Jin smiled at her. Now why would he do that? Christie Blinked in response and he walked in carefully, trying not to stumble over the cushioned floor, and held out his hand to her, "You look beautiful, although you'd look better if you tried to smile."

            She accepted his hand and felt herself get pulled to her feet. Jin led her out of the room and down the stairs. His hand gently placed on her waist. Venus hugged Christie in a 'have fun' kind of way, and then they were off out the door.

            They drove for a while. Jin wasn't a speeder like Venus, but it was fine by Christie. She leaned against the door, watching the buildings go by. The speed was perfect and relaxing. With each white line on the street, her eyes grew more tired. It was a relief. With Jin she felt safe. It was nice to feel safe again. It really had been only four days since the man with the raspy voice succeeded at scaring her, but it felt much longer. She felt like she had aged 20 years in four days. She was tired.

            They pulled up to a classy looking place. Jin got out and opened the car door for Christie, who didn't think it was necessary but allowed Jin to have his fun. Once through the door, Christie felt immediately underdressed. Jin was wearing a casual suit, rendering him underdressed as well, but he didn't seem to notice. 

            The walls were covered in red paint and shimmering gold fabrics. A middle-aged Japanese man led them to a two-seated table and set down a couple of menus. Jin politely dismissed the man in Japanese that Christie did not understand, and pulled out her chair for her. Christie couldn't help but grin. She had never been on a date like that before. Eddy may have become rich while they were dating and took her to fancy places, but he was too easy going and casual to try and be a gentleman. It was a pleasant change, but not something she felt she wanted to get used to. Hopefully Jin wasn't always like that.

            He picked up a menu as he sat in his own seat, "What are you hungry for?"

            Christie picked up the other menu and stared blankly at the Japanese characters as if they might make sense if she stared hard enough, "Uh… Shrimp?"

            "Shrimp? They make shrimp in a lot of dishes," He grinned, "Would you like to try something new, or what you're already familiar with?"

            "In a place like this, everything's new."

            Jin laughed.

            A waiter approached them and asked a question in Japanese. Before Jin could answer, Christie spoke up, "Ebi no idaina saigo desu!"

            The two men stared at her for a moment before starting to laugh almost hysterically. The people at the table behind them laughed too. Christie frowned, not knowing what she said, but knowing it had something to do with shrimp. Jin calmed down and said something to the waiter, who briefly bowed his head and walked away.

            Jin turned to Christie, grinning, "You're amazing."

            She continued frowning, "No I'm not. I don't even know what I said."

            "You said something on the lines of… 'How honourably shrimp struggle as they choke to death,'" He shook his head, still grinning, "Maybe I should let you do the talking from now on."

            "Damn it! I swear Venus tells me to say these things on purpose."

            He nodded, "Probably. So what do you want to eat? There's Tempura shrimp, Ebi Fry, uh… Hiyamugi with shrimp, Stir fry…"

            Christie frowned, "What… The first one… I guess."

            He smiled, "Don't worry. That's just deep fried large shrimp."

            She smiled back, "Alright then! That's what I'll have!"

            They sat and talked for a few minutes before the waiter came back with drinks, and Jin ordered. Christie managed to keep her mouth shut and not say the other phrases Venus told her to use. They ate for a few minutes, talking and laughing. She forgot about her problems completely. 

            Christie put down her chopsticks, which she was struggling to master, and looked at Jin, "I'll be right back. Nature calls." 

She stood and walked into the ladies room, which was luckily easy to find. Just as she walked through the door, a glitter from a mirror caught her eye. She stepped closer only to see, 'I'm still watching,' written in body glitter. The knowledge of the stalker busted its way back into her previously carefree mind. She turned around and went into a stall. Christie tried to tell herself that it was just some message written by some kid, but as she came back out to wash her hands, the glitter was gone and the mirror was wet. She wasn't alone. 

            Christie washed her hands in a panic, and walked as calmly as she could back to the table. Her eyes frantically scanned the strange faces, knowing her stalker could be any one of them. She sat back down across from Jin only to see concern look back at her.

            "What's wrong?" He asked.

            Tears threatened to escape. She shook her head, resisting the persistent sobs that were caught in her throat, waiting to be set free. She moved her chair closer to the table, not wanting to be within any stranger's reach. "Nothing."

            A raspy cough from somewhere to the left of the table startle Christie to her feet. A few faces turned to look at her. Jin stood and put a secure arm around her, studying her with concern, attempting to read the problem in her expressions. The waiter came back to see what was going on. Jin said something softly and the waiter went away again. 

            She put her head on his shoulder, gritting her teeth to stop from crying. She knew the man was watching and she didn't want to give in so much as to let him see her cry. She didn't want to cry. 'Why me?' she wanted to know, but didn't voice it. There was enough explaining that had to be done that she wouldn't do, and saying something like that would only make it harder. Why didn't Jin ask about the thrush? She pulled away and stared at Jin, a dangerous question on her face. Before Jin could voice his confusion, Christie was out the door, running down the street.

            After a few minutes of running, Jin caught up, stuffing his wallet in his pocket. He stopped a few yards behind Christie and waited. She stopped and faced Jin, not knowing what to do. It was all too obvious that he wasn't the one she had to fear when she seen the sincere concern in his eyes, even from that distance. It was a cold night. She knew if she kept going Jin would respect it and leave, but was that what she wanted? No. 

            Christie walked back up to Jin, wiping her eyes. How could such little things make one so frightful? It wasn't right. The young Japanese man hugged her and started walking with her back to the car. 

            They drove for near a half an hour. Eventually a block of apartment complexes came into view, and they parked in a parking lot behind one of them. They entered and took the elevator up to the 6th floor, where Jin took out his keys and opened a nearby door, and brought Christie inside. 

It was a large suit. Tables by the windows were covered in plants and small ornaments. The room itself was very clean. A small dining table sat in a corner with a wax centrepiece. A white leather couch and a recliner bordered a glass coffee table in the centre of the room facing a normal sized television that stood against a wall. There were three other doors, closed and sparkling clean. 

            Jin kicked off his shoes, more casually then Christie expected of him, so she did the same. 

            "Take a seat," He said nodding at the couch, "Do you want some tea? Water? Beer?"

            She shook her head as she sat down, "No thank you."

            Jin sat down next to her and sighed, "Will you tell me anything at all about what's got you so freaked out? Maybe I can help."

            "Honestly, Jin. I really don't want to think about it, let alone talk. Let's," She paused, looking at the curtainless windows, "Can we go to your room?"           

            He nodded, not sure what to do about her unknown fear. They walked through one of the clean doors. Christie looked around, baffled by how rich everyone she welcomed into her life was. Black and white continental style king-sized bed, and bedside tables sat with the headboard against the wall. She had half expected to see a futon rolled up in a corner. Right above the bed was a framed photograph of a Japanese woman standing on a beach in a white dress. The woman was beautiful. Black blinds covered the large window. It was a perfect room.

            Jin noticed his date's ease when the blinds were spotted, and fought back the urge to ask her once more what the problem was. Christie sat down on the neatly made bed, and Jin followed, his eyes not able to leave her. The relief of the blinds was overwhelming. She lay on her stomach across the foot of the bed, hiding her face in her arms. It was too hard. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She began to cry.

            Jin lay next to her in silence, patiently rubbing her back. 

            Christie didn't want to keep it to herself any longer. She couldn't see how the man could possibly still be watching her while she was in Jin's room, but Jin would probably try to make her go to the police, so she said nothing. She turned to Jin, and was shocked at the sincerity in his eyes. How could one man care so much for someone he barely knew? She kissed him.

            With their lips still locked, Christie crawled on top of Jin. Their tongues meeting and dancing in the wet chambers. Her hands came to a button oh his shirt, and he stopped her, braking away from the kiss with dismay in his eyes. She tilted her head, in question and he explained reluctantly, "We barely know each other."

            She shrugged and got to her feet, "That's too bad. You'll know better then to kiss me, should you ever get to know me better," She attempted at a grin, still afraid of leaving the room.

            "Well…" Jin said, having difficulty deciding on something. He looked Christie over carefully, "Ah fuck it!" He gave up, stood, pushed her against a wall, and continued the kiss, helping the giggling Christie remove his shirt and hers.

_**With no soul on my shoulder,   
I'm trapped inside a boulder.  
With no way out,   
I scream and shout. **_

            A muffled tune played softly. Christie opened one eye, lazily and looked down the side of the bed. The sound was coming from her pants laid sprawled out on the floor. She wriggled out of Jin's protective arms, trying not to wake him. Success! She smiled as he grunted in his sleep and rolled over. Cute. The tune was the cell phone. Reality came crashing back to her, sending a painful chill down her spine, like a glacier suddenly hit her. She slipped her pants on and answered the phone, knowing she couldn't ignore it in case it was someone important.

            "Yes?" She said quietly, wanting even less to wake Jin now.

            "Wow," The raspy voice replied, "Stayed all night at a man's house when for all you know, he could've been me."

            Christie frowned, "Why always the phone? Isn't that a little Cliché?"

            "I think you're getting a little to comfortable in that closed up room. If you think you're safe there, think again. I'm too smart to let some damn blinds get in my way. I know exactly what you did last night. Thank god for technology, because now I can watch that over, and over, and over."

            She shuddered, "Enjoy it, at least you won't be watching me in real time if you're watching that shit."

            "Shut the fuck up! If he heard that you're going to fucking pay!"

            "So touchy. Are you afraid of him?"

            The man laughed, "Not exactly. I just don't want to make any unnecessary kills and get the damn cops involved," He paused, "What I would give to just smear you in chocolate right now."

            Christie shuddered again and slipped on Jin's button up top, not knowing where her shirt went, "You're disgusting. I wish you would just tell me what you want."

            "That isn't your color, Christie. You should have picked a more colourful man like me. I mean, what the hell is with all the neutral colours? He's so… bland."

            "Then why don't you stick to the colourful men, and I'll stick to him."

            "Mmhmm," The man sighed, "Yes, you are getting much too comfortable in that room, you're beginning to get brave. I don't like it. I think it's time for you to leave."

            She laughed, "I disagree. Goodbye, Mr. Desperate," and hung up.

            "Christie."

            She gasped and turned around to see Jin propped up on one arm, watching her. His eyes were sad as if he wanted something he knew he wasn't going to get. She knew what he wanted. He wanted an answer. 

            "Jin," Christie said, not knowing what else to say.

            "Who was that?" He asked, despite his knowledge that she wasn't about to talk.

            She shrugged, and answered honestly, "I don't know."

            "Christie, you have to tell someone."

            Her face heated up, "You don't understand! I can't. If I say too much he'll… Oh damn, that's too much. I just can't talk about it!"

            "Someone's watching you?" Jin guessed, "It all makes sense."

            Christie backed toward the door, "Don't say that! Fuck I'm in shit!"

            "But if someone's following you, you should go to the police. They can help you."

            "No they can't! See, I'm fucked. No matter what happens, I'm fucked, and it's better for your sake that you don't know anything so don't ask anymore questions, and we'll just hope that it hasn't been too much already," She held in whimpers, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I have to go. I'll call a cab. Please try to understand. Maybe it's safer if you stay away from me…"

            Jin stared at her in shock, speechless and confused. He made a move to stand but stopped himself, remembering that he had no clothes on, "Christie, I…"

            "Aren't you listening to me? Didn't you hear what I said? I'm fucked! And my lack of self-control may have fucked up your life as it is! Damn I don't want to end this but I have no choice!"

            He shook his head, "You always have a choice."

            "Yeah, either go now, or dig your grave deeper. That's the fucking only choice I have! Goodbye Jin." She ran out the door, dialling the number of the cab as she ran. She put the cell to her ear and froze, already in the elevator. No dial tone. Damn. How would she get home? There had to be a payphone somewhere.

            She stepped out into the street, still wearing Jin's shirt. She felt bad, but felt there was no other way. Dogs barked in the distance and birds chirped in the cherry blossom trees above her head. It was a peaceful bright morning, with a murderous undertone filled with heartbreak and stalkers. She walked down the block and sighed. It was hard to believe she told Jin Kazama to stay away from her. She didn't want that, not even close! 

            A figure came around the corner and stopped facing her. Christie walked normally, thinking nothing of it until she came a little closer. No face. He was wearing a black fencing mask. Christie stopped, suddenly afraid.

            "Hello Miss Monteiro."

_**No one hears me to let me loose,   
I'm a featherless goose.  
With no chance to fly. **_


End file.
